Make A Wish
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: A casino, a Jubilee Grand Casino Chip, a well-planned ruse, a psychotic murderer, and a more in-depth look at Jo and Zane's role in Duped from Warehouse 13. Yes, I went back and rewatched Season One of W13 and came up with this idea.
1. Chapter 1

******Make A Wish**

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Summary: A casino, a Jubilee Grand Casino Chip, a well-planned ruse, a psychotic murderer, and a more in-depth look at Jo and Zane's role in _Duped_ from Warehouse 13. Yes, I went back and rewatched Season One of W13 and came up with this idea.**

"The MIT Blackjack Team."

"A bunch of post-high school kids that managed to swindle the most sophisticated casinoes in the most wellknown gambling town next to Atlantic City. Big deal. What's this got to do with Eureka or Zane and I?" Jo asked, looking up from the file Allison had handed her. The man in question sighed and tumbled onto the sofa in Allison's office. Jo glanced up, to see her boyfriend roll his eyes. "I still don't see what this has to do with us."

"Gary Whitman- the... most talented member of that entire team. Remember him at MIT-" Zane said, patting the sofa beside him. Jo rolled her eyes and returned to the folder in her hands.

"You were thirteen when you attended MIT, Zane, and you weren't there for very long." Carter cut in. Zane snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I was there long enough to watch them go on their attempted winning streak." Zane replied, as Jo collapsed onto the sofa next to him. He subconsciously put an arm around her shoulders and pulled the deputy close. Allison gave the pair a small smile; Carter rolled his eyes. "Whitman set his sights on her." He nodded to the photograph of the woman. "Originally Jillian Baxter; they were quite an item at MIT, from what I remember. Whitman tried taking me under his wing-"

"I didn't know you were a bookmaker." Jo said, eyes narrowed.

"I never did it for money, I always preferred the actual counting cards than the payout." Zane replied. "Math is much more fun-"

"When money's involved." Jo replied. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yeah." He replied, turning to look at Jo. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's a bookmaker?" Carter asked, crossing his arms.

"Another word for gambling." Jo replied. "And, before you ask, Carter, my older brother spent quite a lot of time arranging strip poker games in our basement when I was a kid. The only reason they stopped was because Dad caught Ricco and flogged his sorry ass to Germany and back." She chuckled at the memory, before realizing that the others were watching her. The smile slid off her face, and she settled back against Zane's arm.

"So what happened to-" Fargo asked, taking a seat in the chair across from Allison's desk. Zane sighed, getting back to the story.

"Last I heard about Gary, he'd dropped out of MIT with Jillian, who'd attended MIT as a technical engieering major."

"So... how did two... seemingly brilliant students go from... having the world at their feet to... becoming two of the best cons in the gambling world?" Carter asked. Zane shrugged.

"Well, however they did it, they did it together." Jo said, turning another page in the file. "He married Jillian in two thousand four, and dropped off the map, until about a year or so ago."

"So... you think they're part of this... famous Blackjack team?" Carter asked. Zane shook his head.

"No. The team dissolved back in oh six. This is all them." Zane said.

"Which is why we need eyes and ears on what's going on with the Whitmans." Allison said. She turned to Jo and Zane. "Which is why I asked for you and Jo." The pair exchanged a glance. "There's rumors of this... artifact that the two have, and we need you two to go in undercover to find that artifact."

"Wait, artifact-"

"One that belongs to Warehouse Thirteen." Allison replied, handing him a packet on some sort of chip. "The Jubilee Grand Casino Chip; created when the Jubille Grand Hotel and Casino was built in Vegas in the nineteen twenties. It was one of the first casinos in the Nevada desert. This chip is the last remanent of that hotel; the hotel itself was torn down in the eighties, and the one you will be staying at is in its place." Allison held out two more packets, saying, "We need to get this chip back to Warehouse Thirteen, it's dangerous, from what we know, anyway. There isn't much on it-"

"The Jubilee Casino housed some of the best mobsters and gamblers of the twentieth century- Al Capone, Bugsy Segiel, Lucky Luciano, Lottie Deno... and it's passed through each of their hands and more. No one knows what the affects are; all we know is that it needs to be in the Warehouse-"

"So we're going undercover? As this... couple? Zane and I?" Jo asked, glancing up at Allison. She nodded, handing over a folder. Jo took it, and began rifling through.

"Plane tickets, hotel room registers, IDs, everything you'll need to take over the Whitman's personas-"

"What about the money?" Carter asked. "If they're going to be high rollers pretending to be high rollers who are con artists, then they're gonna need cash. Moolah-"

"_Carter."_ Jo's glare stopped the sheriff, and Zane chuckled. "How long is this ruse going to be?" She asked, turning back to Allison.

"The weekend, at least." Allison replied. Zane glanced at his girlfriend, a grin breaking out on his face.

"What do you say, Jojo? Vegas...?" She thought a moment. She knew what he wanted her to do, and after a glance at Carter, she rolled her eyes.

"... Baby." She finished, blushing. Her blush only deepened when Zane pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before moving to her lips. Then, he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, we've got some packing to do." She glanced back at the others as Zane pulled her from the room; only vaguely did she hear Carter's worried,

"Are you _sure_ it's a good idea sending Jo and Zane to Vegas, Allison?"


	2. Chapter 2

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: This is mainly focusing on Zane and Jo in _Duped._ **

She watched the white ball roll around the roulette table, her dark eyes taking everything in. They'd found stacks of money in a suitcase under the bed of the room they'd "checked in" to, clothing in the dressers, and the chip tucked away in a pillowcase in the room. The whole thing was too easy- and disturbing, in Jo's eyes. Now, the pair sat at the roulette table, trying their hand, just to see if this... chip worked for them like it did for the Whitmans.

"You're pushing our luck." She whispered, turning to Zane.

It did. Obviously, the chip didn't discriminate.

"And it's pushing right back." He replied. His blue eyes were tired, and she reach over to take his hand.

"Take a break." He shook his head, watching as the woman pushed the chips towards them.

"I'm okay." He said, turning to her. She sighed.

"We've got enough, okay? Nobody's legs are getting broken, everybody's paid off." He chuckled softly, glancing at her.

"College for five kids won't be cheap." She chcukled softly, reaching out to take his hand.

"We're having _three_. And that won't matter if you're not around for the honeymoon." She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll be around." He replied, reaching down to "It's gonna be the best years of our lives." He replied, turning to her. She blushed; a part of her hoped that they'd get their happy ending.

"Five more spins." She shook her head.

"Three." She whispered. He glanced at her, a quick smile coming to his face. He leaned close, whispering quickly.

"I love you." She returned his smile, mouthing the words before leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

"Put it down on black fifteen." Zane whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. She reached out subconsciously and did as told, her dark eyes glancing up and locking eyes with a dark, curly-haired woman in a skintight black dress. Once the woman was gone, she turned her attention back to her hus-

She swallowed._ Husband. _

"Zane." She tugged on his arm, alarm tinging her vocal chords. He waved her away. _"Zane."_ She hissed. _"Your hand."_ He turned to her, before she reached out, grabbing his hand and slipping the chip away before tugging him away. He turned to her once they were back by the bar.

"What?" He asked, his tired eyes lighiting on her face.

"Look at your hand, Z- Gary." She whispered quickly, as someone passed close by. Zane looked down at his hand. The skin was red, cracked and peeling, almost like a bad sunburn. "Allison said that the... the hotel was torn down because a fire started in the casino... one of the... of the guests, instead of flicking the ash into a tray, he accidentally flicked it onto the... the Blackjack table. It... caught fire and-"

"Spread quickly, killing most of the people inside. Only a few people survived, and how this survived..." He took a deep breath and hissed, trying to flex his fingers. She grabbed his wrist, holding his hand still as she examined the wounds.

They'd been at the tables for hours, testing their luck with the chip they'd found in the Whitman's room. They'd spent the night before having dinner and wandering around Vegas before returning to the room and letting their passion, the realization that they were in Vegas, and the fact that they didn't have to be back in Eureka until Monday take control. A night of wild abandon relaxed them both, allowing them to get more into their roles. But now, they stood together, Jo rubbing Zane's arm in an effort to relax him as he flinched with every movement of his fingers.

"Shh. Hush... Gary, hush..." She jumped, at the sound of her phone ringing in her phone. Zane flinched as Jo accidentally squeezed his hand and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She glanced up at Zane. "Um... Allison?... oh, right... sorry, we..." Zane hissed as he fisted his hand. "Gary, love, stop my love. You'll only hurt yourself worse... Sorry, Allison."

"What'd she say?" Zane asked, as Jo grabbed his arm and led him from the casino, back towards the hotel elevators.

"I'm putting you on speaker, Allison." Jo replied; she hit the button quickly.

"I understand you found it." Allison's voice cam through the phone, and the two huddled together to muffle Allison's voice, unaware of the couple following them.

"Yeah, Allison, we found the chip." She said, wrapping an arm around Zane's waist.

"And you wouldn't believe what it can do." Zane added, hissing.

"Zane, are you all right?" Allison's alarm was lit quickly by the inflection in Zane's voice. "Zane?" He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine, Allison." He replied, glancing at Jo. She reached up, rubbing his arm.

"You're sure?"

"We were just... gonna go up to the room and... relax before heading to dinner." He replied, locking eyes with Jo, who nodded, even though the GD head couldn't see them.

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Jo rolled her eyes. Then, she screwed on a tense smile,

"Yes, Allison, Z-" She stopped, leaning into his side. "Gary and I are fine. Okay?"

"G... Gary?" Zane sighed, grabbing the phone from Jo.

"We're staying in character, Allison. Remember?" Silence fell between the two, before they heard,

"Right. Sorry, Zane, I forgot. I..." The woman sighed. "Keep us posted, and when you get back, we'll get the chip to the Warehouse as soon as possible." And then she hung up. Jo sighed in agitation.

"Thank God, I thought she was never going to get off the phone." He chuckled.

"She's just looking out for us." Jo turned her dark eyes to Zane, before smoothing down the front of her silver-colored dress. "You do realize who ridiculous that dress looks on you, right?" She turned to glare at him as they stepped onto the elevator.

"You said it looked good." She replied. He snorted softly.

"You do look good, it just makes you look a little wider in the..." She waited, and he leaned close, the silk of his lips brushing her ear. "caboose." Her dark eyes narrowed, and she punched him quickly; when she drew back to deliver another punch to his shoulder, he grabbed her fist with his injured hand. He hissed, and she instantly calmed.

"I'm sorry, Gary, I just... I'm just worried about you." She whispered. He gave her a soft smile, before tilting her chin up and kissing her. The kiss deepened, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him close.

"I'll be okay, Jill, I promise." He whispered against her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

She slipped an arm through his, holding tight to him. A moment passed before she stopped and turned to him, a hand going up to brush the hair off his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You feel warm." He pulled away.

"I'm fine, Jill. I promise. I just... just need to lie down." She nodded, and they continued down the hall, before,

"We've done enough." He turned to her. Their steps slowed as they neared their room, thier eyes on each other. She glanced at his hand, feeling sick at the burns on his fingers.

"No, we promised each other we'd stop at five million." _Since when did_ we _promise that? _

She sighed, as they continued walking. "I"m a lieing, convicted_ thief_, Gary. I'm breaking the promise." She felt him tense, and knew he was pushing for a fight.

"We're so close. We're just a few thousand away." She shook her head, stopping and turning to him.

"It won't make any difference. You need to see a doctor."

"We don't have any insurance." He replied, scoffing. Zane stopped and turned to her. She sighed.

_"Please."_ She begged, stopping at the door and pulling the key from her purse.

"We'll be paying out of pocket, Jill." He replied, turning to her. "Look, I won't go, unless we offset what that'll cost with an hour's worth of betting." She sighed, pushing the door open.

"Listen to yourself." She warned, fear in her eyes. He shook his head.

"You listen, J." He stared into her eyes. "My hand can rot off. I"m not going to any doctor." She sighed, shaking her head. This was ridiculous. They were risking their lives for a wad of cash brought on by some stupid artifact, that belonged in a...

She stopped, suddenly unsure of why they were here. Sure, it was their vacation, and they had the artifact... so why not? Why not have a little fun? Just as long as Gary- She shook her head._ No, Zane! Just as long as Zane doesn't get hurt anymore_.

"I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She took a deep breath, reaching up to brush her fingers over his cheek.

"I love you too. I'll be fine." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"One more round of betting, and then I'm cashing us out." He grinned softly, reaching out to lay a hand gently against her waist.

"You're the boss, J." She smiled at him, letting him catch her lips in a deep, searching kiss. She watched him shut the door behind him, and then headed down the hall. Her gaze slid to the sight of a couple against a wall, locked in a deep kiss. She rolled her eyes, glancing back at the door.

* * *

He sighed. This wasn't possible. He gently dabbed at the water on his hand, hissing in pain. There was no way that a _gambling chip_ could do _this_-

But Allison had said that it belonged at Warehouse Thirteen, and Jo seemed as concerned as he'd ever seen her. Taking a deep breath, he left the bathroom and headed into the main room. After Jo got back, they'd pack up and check out early; make a stop in Nowhere, South Dakota, where the Warehouse was, drop off the chip, and return to Eureka, where they could put this whole mess behind them.

_Best to get packing-_ A knock at the door stopped him, and letting out a soft groan, he went to the door, stopping when he heard the voice. It didn't sound like his wife. _Girlfriend, Zane! Girlfriend! Don't get too deep into the ruse!_ He pulled the door open, revealing the dark haired girl he and Jo had seen walking around the roulette table earlier.

"Him's not here. What... what room are you looking for?" He asked, his hackles raising. Something wasn't right. He'd lived a lifestyle similar to this one for too long to know when things were even just the tiniest bit off.

"Mine." He nodded; those wide brown eyes weren't at all like Jo's- they unnerved him. "You're cute." He scoffed.

"And you're faking it. Okay? Never con a con artist." He turned to shut the door, when her fist collided with his nose, and he blacked out.

* * *

She took a deep breath. The lights of Vegas sparked and glittered from the window by the bar, and she reached up, brushing a few stray tears away. She hissed as her skin came in contact with the fresh burns on her fingers. The tears stung the burns on her palm, and she forced herself to relax.

"Jillian?" She turned. It wasn't Zane, it was the man who'd been following her and Zane all night. "Hi. Name's Pete. Look, you're in trouble, and I'm here to help." Her dark eyes widened with fear. "That chip you have, the one that's changed your luck-" She moved to flee, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her and pulling her back. She turned to him.

"Let go or I'll scream. I swear." She choked out, trying and failing to put on a brave face. He sighed, relaxing his grip on her wrist.

"Jillian, it's hurting you, okay?" She shook her head. "That's a contact wound. Wishing objects do that." She sucked in a deep breath. "This one seems to be a... a bit addictive, and we both know that that's bad, right? So you kepe the money, but you give me the chip." She gave a tiny shake of the head.

"No." Zane was right, it was addictive. She clutched it tight. _Am I going to end up like Zane?_

"Gary's sick too, isn't he?" He asked, voice soft, gentle. Jo looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. If you only knew the truth, Mister. "you've got to stop while you're ahead, Jillian. Trust me." He pulled something from his pocket as she held the chip against her chest. "Don't make me use this."

She glanced down at the chip in her hand, torn between helping hte man she loved and the addiction of- "The Jubilee Grand, right? The fire?" She nodded, before dropping it into his palm.

"What are you going to do with it?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna put it on a shelf and ignore it forever." He replied, holding it up. He closed his fist over the chip, and Jo watched as he saw whatever was going to happen soon. She swallowed, trying to bite back a smile. "Wow-"

"I know." She let her smile go, watching his face. "Now watch." He turned his gaze to her.

"Watch what?" She shook her head, then leaned close, whispering,

"That chip allows you to see the future." She turned back to the roulette tables. Before he could say anything, one of the men had stormed off, slamming into a waitress and knocking her to the ground. He turned to her.

"I can see the attraction." She grinned at him. "How did you and Gary get ahold of it?"

She swalowed. She couldn't remember the story in the file folder; all she knew was that it had to do with a casino fire... a couple, actually, if she could remember correctly. The second Jubilee Grand had been built in the egihties, right next to the hotel they were standing in, and it too, had caught fire- in two thousand one._ If I could weave the two stories together..._

"There ws this... this man at the bar one night, bragging about how he miraculously survived the inferno..." She took a deep breath. "He said that this chip saved his life."

"And you stole it." He accused. She shook her head.

"It's what we do." He nodded.

"Jillian, listen to me, okay? You take the moneh and run, don't walk, find a beach, never look back. I am going to go get your husband." She stared at him, shock replacing the fear that had resided in her eyes moments earlier. Jo grabbed his arm.

"Hold on. You're not arresting us? You're... you're letting us go?" She asked, watching as he pulled out a bag and slipped the chip into it. It sparked, and he quickly closed it.

"What happens in Vegas, okay? Just get out of here." She watched him rush off, and after a moment, pulled out her cell.

"Yes, A... I need to speak with Allison Blake, please."


	4. Chapter 4

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

_Punched out- by a woman who's _not_ my girlfriend, tied up, sick... yep, I'm screwed. Officially, completely, and absolutely screwed._

"You were right." Zane looked up. The woman moved towards him, a strange glint in her dark eyes. He swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"Don't..." Don't hurt Jillian, please. Don't hurt... Jo. "Don't hurt... Don't hurt Jillian. Please." She shook her head, leaning on the arms of the chair, her lips inches from his.

"Oh Gary, hurting is half the fun. You want to know what's more fun? The other half." Zane's dark blue eyes met hers, and she smiled before turning to glance in the mirror. His eyes had to be playing tricks, but he thought... did her face just... shift?

"Who are you?" But instead of answering, she grinned.

"You've had your wishes, Gary. Now it's my turn-" Zane watched as she moved away, going to the dresser. She seemed to stare into the mirror, becoming lost in thought, giving Zane some time to work on the knots at his wrists. Beaten, burned and tied to a chair. As if this night couldn't get any worse... he hoped Jo was having an easier time of it downstairs. _Thank God you're not up here, J._

His body suddenly surged with electricity, and he looked up, to see the woman standing before him, holding some sort of strange gun- much like some of Jo's- before him. Before he could even think of how to get the gun away from her, the chair fell back, and he felt his heart stop.

* * *

Zane's eyes opened minutes later; the man that had been with the woman- okay, lunatic suited her better- was kneeling over him, his fingers to Zane's neck.

"He's dead." _Play possum._ "You killed him."

Zane took a quick, short breath, letting him know that he understood before closing his eyes. He stayed still; he could hear a struggle, a surge of electricity, and then her voice, before the door shut. He pushed himself up, opening his eyes, before laying back down.

"That's it. Cash me out."

"Zane?" He turned his head; Jo was rushing towards him, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, God, are you okay?" She asked, collapsing on her knees beside him. He nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah. I... I'm okay, J. I promise." She gave him a watery smile, leaning down to kiss him gently.

* * *

"So, did you get it?" Zane sighed, glancing at Jo. He took her hand, lacing their bandaged fingers together. They stood in Allison's office on Monday, both looking more the worse for wear during their Vegas vacation. He cleared his throat.

"Actually, Allison, we... kind of got... interrupted." The director paled.

"What?"

"By the... Warehouse Thirteen team and... a psychotic killer from the nineteenth century." Jo added.

"But, the chip is safe in the warehouse, and everything is back to normal. Oh, and," Zane pulled out a wad of cash, setting it on Allison's desk. "If you need anymore, just ask."

"Where-"

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Jill and I have a wedding to plan." And Zane turned, wrapping an arm around Jo and pulling her with him. The deputy glanced back, waving to her, and Allison caught the glint of a diamond on her finger.

"But how did you-"

"What happens in Vegas, Allison, stays in Vegas!" The two called back in unison.


End file.
